Le cadeau du don
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de "The Gift of Giving" de Honey-Bee89 : Hiruma réalise qu'il peut tirer un certain plaisir à Noël en offrant des cookies. Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2012


_Auteur : Honey-Bee89_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le cadeau du don

* * *

Quand Hiruma entra dans la salle du club, ses oreilles furent assaillies par une chansonnette joyeuse tandis que son nez fut bombardé avec toutes sortes d'odeurs. Faisant la grimace, il se défit de sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise avant de s'approcher des multiples plateaux de cookies, chacun arborant un assortiment de formes différentes : sapins, cloches, cadeaux, rênes, étoiles –vous y pensiez, elle l'avait fait (avec l'aide d'emporte-pièces, cela va de soi). Arrachant son regard des cookies et le posant sur celle qui en était responsable, il fronça les sourcils : « J'ai fait installer ce four pour des repas dignes de ce nom pendant les entrainements tardifs, putain d'manager. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le contamines avec ces conneries justes bonnes à foutre des caries ? »

Elle ne vacilla même pas face à sa remarque acerbe. Au lieu de ça, elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire jubilatoire. « C'est bientôt Noël, Hiruma-kun : Essaye de te détendre un peu. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Nous ne devrions même pas le célébrer : c'est une fête occidentale, tu t'en souviens ? » Du genre à grandir en popularité chaque année, nota-t-il –surtout en tant que fête « romantique » pour les foules Japonaises en mal d'amour. Il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à ce sujet ce n'était pour lui qu'une autre fête honteusement commerciale faite pour rafler plein de pognons à des couillons sentimentaux. Pas que ce soit mal en soit de faire cela, lui aussi utilisant ce genre de fêtes pour renflouer ses fonds et ses opportunités de chantage. Il n'y avait pas de raison que seules les grosses compagnies y gagnent, après tout.

Mais ces conneries l'énervaient quand même. Il y avait bien trop de douceur, de joie et de gens mièvres à son goût.

« Beaucoup de choses que tu aimes sont occidentales, » remarqua-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées amères, « alors si tu comptes prendre leur sport, leurs armes et leurs films violents, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de t'intéresser également à leurs plus gentilles choses. »

Le four sonna avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une réponse. Mamori, réagissant rapidement au bruit, mit un gant de cuisine et sortit le plateau de cookies pour en remettre un autre au four en un temps record. Elle semblait être une femme en mission. Une mission stupide, pensa-t-il, mais une mission néanmoins. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la large quantité de cookies avec une suspicion grandissante. Mamori pouvait faire de généreuses portions lorsqu'elle cuisinait, mais pas des portions propres à étouffer un petit groupe de personnes. Ce n'était pas son genre de cuisiner plus que ce dont elle avait besoin, aussi qu'elle en fait autant avec l'inspiration d'en faire encore plus ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait l'intention de nourrir _plusieurs _groupes de personnes.

Il se tramait quelque chose. Il avait une intuition quant à ce que ça pouvait être mais il devait demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais autant, hein ? Même le putain d'gros lard ne pourrait pas tous les bouffer en une seule fois. »

« Ne sois pas méchant ! » Elle le menaça d'une main gantée avant de se tourner et d'enlever le gant de cuisine. « Et ils ne sont pas seulement pour notre équipe mais pour toutes les équipes. »

Comme il le craignait. « Génial, donc les terrifiants Devil Bats vont courir aux quatre coins du Japon pour offrir des cookies à tous leurs rivaux ? Nous pourrions tout aussi bien changer notre nom pour les fichues « Mauviettes en Sucre » alors à ce train-là, car c'est comme ça qu'ils vont nous appeler. »

« Tu n'as pas à venir, tu sais –je les donnerai moi-même aux équipes. Je garderai même ton nom en dehors de tout ça. Pour tout le monde Youichi Hiruma est toujours le grincheux Grinch machiavélique qui n'a pas d'amour en lui. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Content ? »

« Extatique, » répondit-il d'une voix morne, nullement impressionné par son assurance qu'elle ne ruinerait pas sa terrifiante réputation. « Je viens tout de même avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas donner ou même faire de cadeaux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai : j'ai donné de _bon cœur_ des cadeaux cette année. » Ses blagues pour Apollo en faisaient parties. Cet homme était si susceptible. Marrant. « Par ailleurs, il faudra bien plus d'une paire de manches pour sortir toute cette merde d'ici. Et il faudra quelqu'un de très observateur pour garder un œil sur toi et tes habitudes alimentaires si nous voulons que tout le monde en ait, non ? »

Il sourit alors que son visage à elle prenait une jolie teinte rosée. « Comme si je pouvais manger tout ça toute seule ! Je ne suis pas un cochon, Hiruma… kun. »

« Non ? Alors comment as-tu fait pour être sur la liste des trois plus gros mangeurs du Japon »

« Q-quoi ? Tu inventes ! Je s_ais_ que tu inventes ! Je ne mange pas tant que ça… »

« De la nourriture normale, certes. Mais les choux à la crème, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux facilement en engloutir deux boites en moins d'une minute –et cela un jour de repos. »

Le visage de Mamori vira au cramoisi avant qu'elle ne lui balance le gant à la figure : il se décala d'un pas pour l'éviter, jubilant face à son air outragé. « On pouvait les manger en une bouchée ! Tout le monde pouvait faire ça, voyons ! »

« Ke ke ke. J'ai l_'enregistrement_, putain d'manager. Et il était difficile de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, de ces choux à la crème. »

Au lieu de nier ou de répliquer, Mamori lui passa devant, se saisit d'une assiette de cookies et fit glisser les gâteaux dans une boîte avant de la tendre à Hiruma. « Premier arrêt : Les Ojou White Knights, » déclara-t-elle, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet. « Reviens ici après ta livraison. »

« Attends, quoi ? Je pensais que tu allais t'en charger ! »

« Quelqu'un doit bien garder un œil sur les cookies en train de cuire. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher : j'aimerais bien les livrer tous avec minuit si possible. »

Hiruma baissa les yeux sur la boite. « Bien, mais je ne promets pas de souhaiter les bons vœux en prime. »

« Ça ira, les cookies s'en chargeront pour toi. » Elle le poussa vers la sortie, attrapa sa veste au passage et la lui tendit sur le pas de la porte. « J'irai avec toi pour la prochaine livraison, je le promets ! » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez. Hiruma pensa bazarder les cookies par-dessus une clôture et en rester là, mais elle le découvrirait. Un jour, on ne sait comment, elle le découvrira et alors … elle ne sera _pas _contente. Bien qu'il adorait lui faire monter la moutarde au nez, il y avait des limites quant à la rage qu'il voulait lui causer.

Il pouvait être téméraire et casse-cou de temps à autre, mais il ne voulait d'aucune façon être putain d'suicidaire.

Posant la boîte au sol, il enfila sa veste et la boutonna avant de caler la boîte sous son bras. « Ça va être marrant, » se dit-il avec un sévère manque d'enthousiasme.

Il ferait mieux de se mettre en chemin.

* * *

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'imposante structure du lycée Ojou, il fut l'objet de regards circonspects de la part des White Knights qui sortaient d'entrainement. « Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël, » lâcha-t-il un sourire de requin aux lèvres tandis qu'il leur lançait la boîte de cookies que Sakuraba attrapa sans problème. Il nota mentalement de faire travailler encore plus le fichu macaque.

« D'une humeur festive à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, Hiruma ? » Questionna Takami alors qu'il remontait de la pointe des doigts ses lunettes sur son nez, une technique vieille comme le monde pour le distraire pendant qu'il était étudiait de la tête aux pieds. Le regard du quarterback binoclard s'attarda sur la boîte. « Ce n'est… pas ton genre. »

« Ouais, bon… qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis généreux au _fond_. »

Takami sourit. « Oui, j'en suis certain. » Il plaça soudain une main sur l'épaule de Sakuraba, interrompant l'ouverture de la boîte. Il se pencha et lui chuchota doucement quelque chose à l'oreille, causant au blond de pâlir et de regarder paniqué autour de lui avant de passer la boite à Shin qui la fixa d'un air absent tandis que tout le monde s'écartait du line Backer plus ou moins discrètement. Takami, toujours souriant, les évita pour aller se placer devant Hiruma qui lui adressait un regard un brin perplexe.

Se penchant en avant, le sourire de Takami disparu alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils : « Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne sort rien de bon de tes soi-disant cadeaux, alors dis-moi : quelle horreur sans nom as-tu encore fourrée dans cette boîte ? »

Hiruma battit des paupières, surpris un instant, avant qu'il se retrouve hilare à juguler un gloussement. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Menteur ! » Lâcha-t-il. « Comme si tu allais _réellement_ faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour nous donner quelque chose qui vient du fond de ton cœur, tu as vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire avoir ? »

« Pense ce que tu veux, » répondit Hiruma avec le sourire, « je m'en fous. Prends-le ou non, franchement j'en ai rien à carrer. Mais ne le jette pas n'importe où : nous ne voudrions pas que _n'importe qui _ s'en empare, hein ? » Il sifflota un air guilleret en tournant les talons et s'éloignant, faisant de son mieux de ne pas rire à gorge déployée tandis qu'une discussion paniquée faisait rage dans son dos et que le terme « brigade de déminage » était mentionné avec ferveur.

Sortant son téléphone, Hiruma composa un numéro et attendit. « Allo ? » Dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Fichue manager, » la salua-t-il bruyamment, « ne t'embête pas à m'accompagner pour la prochaine livraison, je la ferai tout seul. Reste là-bas et occupe-toi de la cuisson, d'accord ? »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller tout seul ? »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule le chaos qu'il avait provoqué avec une inoffensive boîte de cookies, Hiruma répondit d'une voix joviale : « J'en serai _enchanté_. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'auteur est habituellement très bonne en dessin, elle est d'ailleurs la présidente de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt. Mais pour le Calendrier de l'Avent, il manquait des textes alors elle a mis la main à la patte et je trouve qu'elle s'en est très bien sortie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ecrit pour le dix-huitième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté sur DA dont le sujet était "Cookies".**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
